


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by TheEmcee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Complete, Drabble Collection, Family, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, christmas drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten random, unrelated Christmas drabbles featuring Khan/Kirk, some in the Star Trek universe, others in a modern setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> A/N: So, it’s been a while. I thought I’d give you all a nice little Christmas present. Merry Christmas, one and all, and may Santa give you presents and not coal (although you could turn coal into diamonds so receiving coal isn’t that bad now, is it?). R&R. Enjoy!

~…~  
Baby, It’s Cold Outside  
~…~

Snow  
~...~

Jim didn’t mind the snow. He was from Iowa, after all; snow was part of the package (provided, of course, that the temperature didn’t drop too severely, as it often did). As a kid, he absolutely loved snow days, having snow ball fights, and getting lost in a white, winter wonderland. But now, Pike was dead; people from his crew had died; a lot of good men and women had died. 

Because of that man.

Khan.

And what was really perverted and twisted about all of it was that Jim wanted the augmented human with him right now as the snow continued to fall.  
~...~  
Cocoa  
~...~

“Just take a sip,” Jim urged Khan. “You’ll enjoy it.”

“No,” Khan refused for the hundredth time, literally. “Such beverages are beneath me.”

“Yeah. Uh huh. That’s what you said about eggnog,” Jim mumbled, knowing full well that Khan could hear him.

“Must you constantly bring up the Eggnog Incident,” Khan seethed at him from across the table. “How was I to know that Engineer Scott could be so bloody demanding and persistent?”

“If you don’t take a damn sip of my hot chocolate then you’re not getting any blow jobs for six months straight,” Jim threatened him, the glint in his eyes showing how serious he was.   
Khan hesitated for only a second after that before he grabbed the Styrofoam cup from Jim’s hands and sipped at it. After tasting it for a moment, his expression lightened ever so slightly and he took another sip. Jim smirked triumphantly.

“There. Now that’s not so bad, is it?” Jim asked him.

“No, I suppose it’s not,” Khan said softly before taking another sip. Jim laughed.

“I still can’t believe you’ve never had hot chocolate before.”  
~...~  
Gift Wrap  
~...~

“This task is proving to be more difficult than my calculations had predicted,” Khan mumbled. The tribble at his side merely purred contentedly, obviously paying the augmented man no heed as he spoke. Tonight was the night that he was to exchange gifts with Jim and the gift that Khan had gotten for him proved to be problematic. 

“How Commander Spock was able to perfectly wrap a present such as this escapes me,” Khan growled, his eyes narrowing at the mere thought of the half Vulcan. “Surely, if someone such as himself can do it, then I ought to have no problem doing it.”

“And yet…” Khan muttered softly. “I’ve yet to comprehend how one can successfully wrap a football.”  
~...~  
Cookies  
~...~

“Oh, dear God,” Jim groaned loudly, sprawling out on the couch in the living room. Khan was in the kitchen, finishing up the cleaning after a, if Jim said so himself, very successful bake day. “My stomach is killing me.”

“It wouldn’t be if you hadn’t eaten so much cookie dough, Jim,” Khan retorted from the kitchen. That only caused the blonde to groan ever louder and bury his face in the pillow.

“Aren’t you supposed to be cuddling me or rubbing my back or something?” Jim whined childishly.

“Someone has to clean up your mess,” Khan replied. 

“Oh, yeah,” Jim said. “What about afterwards.”

“So long as you don’t throw up on me like you did last year, I will cuddle with you when I’m finished,” Khan told him, poking his head into the living room. “However, if you repeat this next year, you’ll be own your own and you’ll have to clean up your mess by yourself.”

“Deal,” Jim answered. “How much more cleaning do you have to do? I could seriously use some cuddle time.”

“Keep pestering me and I’ll make you wait longer,” Khan threatened before he returned to his cleaning.

Even with his stomach aching from the consumption of so much cookie dough, Jim couldn’t help but grin at his boyfriend.  
~...~  
Blue  
~...~

He knew it wasn’t going to last. Who was he fooling? Himself, apparently. As if he needed that, after everything he had been through in his life. Everything within him had told him that it wasn’t going to work, but he had gone against his gut feeling and look where it left him: alone for Christmas. 

Jim supposed it was meant to happen; Khan was an augmented human, superior in every way, while Jim was…ordinary and mundane. Of course Khan would leave him for one of his own kind. He was probably having a wonderful time with…whoever he was with now. His Christmas was probably looking merry and gay and he was probably laughing and thoroughly enjoying himself.

But Jim, on the other hand, was having a blue, blue Christmas.   
~...~  
Candy Canes  
~...~

Jim was doing it on purpose, of this, Khan was certain. He was doing it to taunt and tease and torment Khan while they sat in the employee lounge, where Khan wouldn’t be able to react in the way he wanted to most. Watching Jim suck on that candy cane and seeing him run his tongue up and down the stem, licking and sucking on it, was cruel and unusual punishment. The bulge in Khan’s pants was painful and he had to clench his fists tightly to keep himself from reaching out, taking hold of Jim, and giving him something much bigger to suck on. 

When Jim’s eyes met Khan’s own, he smirked. He bloody smirked! The bugger knew what he was doing to Khan and he was enjoying every second of it. Chuckling openly, Jim popped the candy cane out of his mouth and grinned at Khan.

“Is there a problem, Khan?” he asked.

“There will be if you continue your teasing,” Khan growled lowly. He watched with satisfaction as the blonde shivered deliciously. A tiny smirk worked its way onto his lips. 

“I look forward to it,” Jim replied with a grin. He leaned back in his chair and continued sucking on his candy cane.

Oh, he was going to pay for this. He was going to pay dearly.  
~...~  
Frosty  
~...~

“You know,” Jim began as he cuddled closer to Khan in their bed, “you’re like Frosty the Snowman.” 

Khan paused running his nails down Jim’s back. Had his lover actually said that? Had he just been compared to a fictional snowman? Although his face didn’t betray what he felt, Khan was still perplexed. How on Earth did Jim make that connection? Looking down at the blonde, Khan gazed at him calmly, a slight amused, yet confused, smile working its way on his lips.

“And how, precisely, do I remind you of Frosty the Snowman?” he asked.

“Because, like Frosty, you made seem like you’re made of cold ice and snow, but on the inside you’ve got a big heart. You care about the ones closest to you and you want to see them happy,” Jim explained to him as though it were obvious.

“I see,” Khan said softly. Jim smiled up at him.

“Who do I remind you of?” he asked.

“Santa Claus,” Khan teased. They both laughed.

“No, I mean really,” Jim said. Khan only needed to think on that for a second.

“Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer,” he said.

“Rudolph? Really?” Jim snorted, his laughter causing his eyes to crinkle just so. “Why’s that?”

“The light within you is so bright and infectious that it can be seen as plain as day,” Khan answered him. And he was being completely truthful.

“You’re incredible,” Jim said. “You know that?”

“So are you, Jim,” Khan replied.  
~...~  
Drummers  
~...~

“How long until the bloody play starts?” Khan asked. Jim looked down at his watch.

“Two minutes. And stop acting like a grumpy ass. This is Sammy’s first school play,” Jim told him.

“I know that. And I’m not grumpy,” Khan told him. “I’m just not in the mood for people right now, Jim.”

“I can tell, but we promised our son we’d come and see the play and we’re going to watch it from start to finish,” Jim said. “Besides, if he’s anything like you, then I’m sure he’ll knock him dead.”

“Flattery won’t help, Jim, but I thank you for trying,” Khan said.

“No problem,” Jim said. The lights went down and all of the other adults in the auditorium started quieting down. “It’s starting!” Jim exclaimed in an excited whisper. 

As the play started up, their son, Sam, appeared on stage, wearing the costume, complete with drum, of the little drummer boy. Jim leaned over closer to Khan and whispered softly into his ear.

“He gets his looks from my side of the family,” Jim said with a grin. A small smirk played across Khan’s lips.

“But he gets his talent from mine,” he retorted. They continued watching the play, both smiling proudly whenever their son spoke. It wasn't a bad way to spend the night before Christmas Eve. Not by a long shot.  
~...~  
Bows  
~...~

Khan knew something was amiss when he entered the house he shared with Jim and it was unusually quiet. Spock's car was outside in the drive way and seeing it upon arriving home from work had him tense and annoyed. It wasn't because he disliked Spock; he was quite intelligent and a good enough person. But Khan didn't like how close he was to Jim. Call him jealous, possessive, or what have you, but he just didn't like the thought of Jim and Spock at home alone. 

"Is it on right?" Khan heard Jim ask as he placed his bag down on the floor next to the coat rack.

"I believe that it ought to be tightened for maximum effect and enjoyment, Jim," came Spock's voice. That made the hairs on Khan's neck and arms bristle. If that bastard was doing what Khan thought he was doing to Jim...

"Yeah, but it doesn't need to cut off circulation. It's turning blue, Spock!" Jim cried out. Khan marched up the stairs and headed towards the master bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and all Khan could see was a sliver of Spock's back. 

"You are simply over exaggerating, Jim. I checked them myself; they are fine. The last one, however, you will have to do on your own as I do not believe Khan would appreciate-"

Spock's words were cut off by Khan entering the room. Both Spock and Jim turned towards him; Spock in his usual black slacks and blue shirt and Jim in his jeans and shirt less. However, Khan was struck somewhat speechless by the red bows sticking to Jim's nipples. A big grin spread across Jim's face and he turned to face the taller man.

"Khan! You're home, early. And I don't even have your Christmas present completely wrapped yet," Jim said, sending a glare at Spock, who was entirely unfazed. 

"I already told you that I refused to help you tie your final bow to your phallus, Jim. And as Khan is here, it would be irrelevant to apply the bow," Spock said. "I shall leave the two of you alone. Merry Christmas, Khan," Spock added with a nodded before he stepped out of the room and, within minutes, left the house. 

"So," Khan began, a smirk now forming on his lips, "this is my Christmas present, eh?" His annoyance and anger at Spock had been forgotten, his mind too overwhelmed by Jim and his bows. 

"Not entirely wrapped, but yes, this is," Jim said, standing proudly, his erection obvious in his jeans. Khan stepped closer to him and pulled the blonde to him roughly.

"I like it," he said before devouring Jim's lips with his own. 

He had never been one for bows before, but it seemed as though a change of heart was in order. But if Spock ever helped Jim with that final bow - and Khan knew where it was supposed to go - Khan was going to mutilate him.

~...~  
Merry Christmas  
~...~

It all started with the rumors. As was expected, the office was a gigantic rumor mill. If something happened, it wasn't long before everyone knew about it. That was how Jim found out that most of the people in the building disliked Khan. They all thought that he was cold and heartless and, to someone who didn't know any better, he was. But Jim had seen and heard Khan defend a few people in the office who should have been fired but weren't with just as much passion and anger as he had with the other members of management. From Jim had witnessed with his own eyes, Khan cared about every single person working in the buidling, even the janitors.

But he was alone. He had no wife or husband, no kids, not even a dog, to welcome him home. Khan had no family other than the people in the office and he had no one to spend Christmas with. That's why Jim decided to try and lift his spirits and what better way to do so than to give him an age old saying.

"Merry Christmas!" Jim would say that every Christmas Eve before the office closed down for the holiday. 

The first time he had said it, Khan had looked at him, startled and surprised, but he returned the sentiment after a moment's hesitation. That was when things really took off. For the next four years, Jim would leave the buidling with a 'Merry Christmas' on his lips just for Khan. It was only when those four years had passed that Khan had asked if Jim wanted to get a drink with him. Such an offer surprised him. He hadn't expected the invitation at all; all he had wanted to do when he started it all was for Khan to feel less lonely during the holidays. Khan didn't need to compensate him or anything like that, but who was Jim to deny a drink? 

One drink led to two and then to dinner since they were both driving and needed something to soak up the alcohol in their stomachs. When they parted ways, Jim felt light as a feather and yet also sad because he had had such a wonderful time with Khan. The day after Christmas, Khan asked him out to dinner and a few more drinks, which Jim gladly accepted. He was unattached and Khan was incredibly attractive. Who was he to deny that he was interested in the older man? Besides, he hadn't seen Khan smile as much as he had in the past three days. It was nice, seeing Khan smile and be happy.

Jim excepted Khan to lose interest in him quickly, given that Khan was a manager and Jim was a mere office grunt, but that hadn't happened. The dinner invitations continued and they became closer and closer until, one day, they ended up kissing. And they've kissed numerous times after that. That wasn't all they did either and Jim can honestly say that he's had some of the best sex in his life.

Khan wasn't alone for Christmas anymore. Neither was Jim, for that matter. They had each other now and their Christmases had been merry and bright. And it all started with the simplest of phrases. 

Merry Christmas.


End file.
